


Save The Date

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple errand with the skelebros was anything but boring. You could attest to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Date

**Author's Note:**

> like my fics? you could always [leave me a tip](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM)!
> 
> i update this series **tuesdays and fridays**!

You glanced at the clock on your phone.

Thirty seconds.

If they didn’t show up, you were out of an appointment. And as much as you loved those two, you would be damned if they messed this up.

Twenty five.

Ugh, where were they? It was all going to be Sans’s fault, you just knew it. He was never on time for anything. He lived his life without a schedule, like he had absolutely nothing better to do. Sometimes you admired that about him. He was so carefree. But today you were more than annoyed, because if you lost your chance, then you would have to fight someone to get another one.

Seventeen.

Papyrus always showed up early. It was his thing. He thought it was rude if he didn’t, and he really didn’t like the idea of wasting someone’s time. You respected that. He never got anxious about getting to where he needed to be, but just…sort of made it work. You could be running behind and he would somehow find a way to put you right on track.

Ten.

“SANS I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD NOT HAVE STOPPED TO SMELL THE DANDELIONS. THE EXPRESSION IS ROSES? WHY DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA? NOW THE FLUFF IS EVERYWHERE AND I CANNOT STOP SNEEZING. WE WILL BE KICKED OUT!”

“c’mon, bro. muffet _nose_ we’re good for it. we’ll just charm her as usual.”

Papyrus, with his brother under his arm, greeted you with his usual grin and picked you up without another word. He carried you and Sans into the door just as soon as the countdown finished, marching up to Muffet.

She narrowed her eyes at you. All of them. “Ahuhuhu. Cutting it close there, Papyrus. You’re lucky I respect your culinary expertise. Right this way.”

You wanted to ask Papyrus to set you down, but he seemed so concentrated. Never mind. You weren’t exactly uncomfortable, and it was kind of flattering to know that he really did have no qualms about handling your full weight.

The shop was a separate entity from the café that Muffet opened up, this one just a few buildings down. She was an incredibly talented and ruthless businesswoman. You’d give her that. Her original place sent the market price of the neighborhood sky high, which created a huge interest in both monster and human investors alike. The once run-down and decrepit neighborhood flourished into a long stretch of monster-owned businesses, vibrant shops teeming with high-end, magical products.

This place was her newest venture. A formal clothing store that she dubbed “Muffet Couture”. It was all spider-inspired, whatever that meant. You couldn’t really tell the difference in the various designs that were displayed all around you.

“WOWIE. THIS IS SPECTACULAR!” Papyrus cried, vibrating with excitement. “LOOK AT ALL OF THE NEAT LITTLE PIECES!”

“eh. i’ve seen spectacular-er.”

“SANS. DO NOT JOKE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS.” His brother laughed nervously. “DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM, MUFFET. WE ARE BOTH INCREDIBLY IMPRESSED. INCREDIMPRESSED.”

She really didn’t seem to care, signing off various paperwork that her spider partners dropped her way.

Before you fell Underground, the sight of this many of them would’ve sent you screaming and running. But you sort of had to learn to deal with and begrudgingly respect them. They were a lot smarter and more well-rounded than their regular surface counterparts, so that made it just a bit easier.

With a flourish, Muffet led you into a private room toward the back. Inside there were rows of different samples for the guys to try on, sorted by size and color. She poured you a cup of tea while also pulling out a tray of cookies from the small toaster oven near the front of the dressing room. She set it down in front of you, the treats piping hot, and plopped two sugars in each of them.

“There you are! All set, dearies.”

You knew they weren’t complimentary, but ate one anyway. Your wallet screamed in protest and you stifled it with your appreciative hums.

“We’ll see what we can do with you. I have another appointment to take, so Itsy and Bitsy will take care of you.” She whisked past you without leaving you a moment to gather your thoughts, the smell of cider trailing after her.

Itsy and Bitsy were well-named. Tiny little things with amazing taste in suits. They pressed a button and the automated hanger deposited two suits for them to try, one for each of the brothers. Sans already looked bored and like he wanted to leave, whereas Papyrus had stars in his eyes.

You broke into a grin while you joined them in touching the material. It was so silky and soft. Definitely something that would be easy on them for a long wedding ceremony. Well, that was based on your knowledge of human tradition; you had no clue what kind of theme that Undyne and Alphys picked for their celebration.

“I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO SCRUTINIZING EACH AND EVERY ONE!!! EXCEPT…UM…CAN SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THE TIE???”

Itsy crawled up on Papyrus’ shoulder and gave a thumbs up.

You waited outside the dressing room and checked your phone in the meantime. You had another appointment sometime next month for Undyne’s fitting. She apparently already placed the order the night that Alphys proposed. It must’ve been custom, too, because she couldn’t stop ranting about how Muffet was swindling her.

The door opened and the both of them came trailing out. Papyrus’ cheekbones were dusted pink, which was always a good sign. The bashful skeleton always did get riled up when others complimented him. As big as his ego was, any sort of genuine note of affirmation and he melted. One of the spiders must’ve said something encouraging to him.

Sans, on the other hand, slouched as he shuffled out, already causing the suit to wrinkle. You really hoped that Muffet wouldn’t charge you for wearing out her floor samples.

“Oh man, I’m getting pictures!” You reached for your camera app and Papyrus struck a pose. Sans hunched even further away in the corner with a pained smile. “Whoa, Sans. Are you…actually…shy about this?” You couldn’t resist. You’d never seen him so self-conscious before. Wasn’t that your shtick?

“HE IS CONCERNED ABOUT HIS APPEARANCE.”

“s’just a little… _tie-ght_.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, trying to find what he was talking about. “It looks great, actually. I don’t know what you’re so worried about. It fits you really well. You can actually see your natural shape and not just the baggy hoodie.”

“SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YOU, SANS? OUR BESTIE IS GOING TO LIKE IT NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK.”

“Uh, yeah.” You got up from your seat and pulled him away from his hidey hole, gentle in your touch so you could lead him out to the full-length mirror. “I’m in love.”

His expression shifted from mildly embarrassed to downright bewildered. It was hilarious.

“NYEH HEH HEH! NOW ME!”

“Are you kidding me? You look good in anything. You could totally pull this off.”

“I AGREE. HOWEVER, I DO NOT WANT TO BE TOO DASHING AND DISTRACT FROM THE HAPPY COUPLE. PERHAPS WE SHOULD TONE IT DOWN A BIT? SO I WILL NOT GATHER TOO MUCH ATTENTION FROM THE CROWD.”

“Good thinking, Paps. You’re so generous.”

“I AM!!!”

“and modest.”

“YES, THAT TOO. I WILL BE RIGHT BACK AND GET CHANGED INTO SOMETHING SPECTACULAR-BUT-NOT-TOO-GAUDY!!!”

Once he disappeared, you and Sans burst into faint laughter together. It was good to see him visibly relax after looking so damn stiff in his tux.

“I never thought The Amazing Sans would get so bent out of shape over some formal dresswear.” You straightened his tie for emphasis. “What’s the verdict? You gonna try anything else on?”

He chuckled. “nah, i’m good. it’s cheap. you said it fits. i’ll only have to wear it for a few hours, so i think i’ll live.”

You shrugged and retreated from him, ignoring the heat that blossomed across your face. “Y’know, you should like it. If you’re spending that much, it might as well be on something you want. I know the easy way out would just be to ignore it and stuff it in the back of your closet afterwards, but you never know if you’ll be needing it again.”

Sans grinned at you, eyesockets crinkling. “why? what’re _you_ wearing?”

“Something cute. Toriel picked it out for me. We went shopping last week and she made me try it on at one of those specialty plus size stores? Anyway, I’m gonna be a real knockout! So if you don’t want to get overshadowed by me and Papyrus, maybe you should put a little more stock into your outfit.”

“nice try.”

“Damn!”

Papyrus burst from the dressing room in all of his confident glory. Oh man. It was amazing. You’d never even seen a full white tux in real life. And it even had a little rose in the pocket! You did your best to hold in your laughter while the spider monsters looked absolutely mortified. They probably had no idea what they were getting into when they signed up for this and his…eclectic taste.

He put on a fashion show for you anyway. Heading in, coming out in something that screamed PAPYRUS. Literally, because he would shout his own name to see if the acoustics were well…suited (heh) for his toasts. You weren’t sure how well that was going to play over, but hey.

Muffet stopped by to see how you were coming along. She seemed much more relaxed than she was when you came in, which meant that she must’ve just gotten a big fat sale.

“Oh, look at you! I love it, ahuhuhu! Wait a second…Sans, why are you back in your street clothes?” She tapped her foot and regarded him with as much contempt as she could muster. “I reserved several pieces for you. Don’t tell me you haven’t tried any of them on!”

“i uh, already picked somethin’. see for yourself.” He held up the garment bag that it was stuffed in.

She looked mortified. “No! This isn’t going to work.” She snatched it from his hands and tossed it behind her, a flood of spiders behind her coming together to stop it from hitting the ground. They scampered away just as soon as they’d come. “How did this get in here? Definitely not your style, not in your price range, unbecoming of your essence…”

You headed with her into the room and you went through the rest of them together. Sans stood behind you enshrouded in discomfort yet again. He was such a baby. What was he afraid of? You realized you were a little hypocritical with the way you treated him, but this apprehension just came out of nowhere. He didn’t have an air of confidence like his brother did, but his quiet acceptance had always inspired you. So this was just…weird.

“When are you planning to tie the knot?”

You nearly choked. “Um, not any time soon? I’m not even dating, and I can’t think of anyone that would wanna marry me.”

“Really…” She paused, gave you the up-and-down, and then giggled. “Is that so? My mistake then, dearie.”

With Muffet’s guidance, Itsy and Bitsy were able to narrow the suits down to one each. Sans looking much more dapper in a sapphire suit, with Papyrus rocking a black one with red accents. He said it fit the color scheme that Undyne texted him about in confidence? You weren’t really sure about that.

“That’s more like it,” you nodded, giving them both the thumbs up. “Thanks for all your help, Muffet. We couldn’t have done it without you. And you too, Itsy and Bitsy!”

Their measurements were recorded and Muffet would get to work on making the proper alterations. She said it would only take a few weeks, which put you right on schedule. You were feeling much more relaxed by the time you got out of the shop, the anxieties of the wedding turning to a faint throb in the back of your mind rather than a sharp ringing.

It was a nice enough day, and you didn’t have any other plans. You walked down the long line of businesses and window shopped, Sans keeping a slow pace behind you and Papyrus. The tension between you was still there. You wanted to clear the air with how you felt about him, again, but you knew this wasn’t the time. Especially not when your friends had such an important milestone coming up.

“OH!!! A SKATING RINK!”

You blinked and snapped out of your mental pity party. “Cool, I didn’t know we even had one in town.”

“AH, IT REMINDS ME OF SNOWDIN. WHEN I USED TO CREATE MY INCREDIBLY DARING PUZZLES ON THE ICE.”

“I think you showed me one once.”

“YES, AND YOU REFUSED TO HUMOR ME BY PARTICIPATING BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID OF FALLING!!!”

“Well, maybe we should make up for it.”

Sans was downright tickled. “yeah, bro. let’s pop in for a bit. teach her how to skate.”

“HMM…WELL, I SUPPOSE WE HAVE TIME TO SQUEEZE IN A QUICK SESSION. BUT ONLY IF YOU PLEDGE YOUR COMPLETE AND ABSOLUTE TRUST IN ME.”

“Done!”

He whisked you inside. It was all a blur. Paying for the skate rental and an entry fee. Sitting on the bench while you laughed and got set up. Papyrus was ready in a full minute and was so excited he’d actually bent down to help you make sure your skates were properly fastened. It was hilarious and you almost kicked him when he fumbled with the strings, the tickling sensation on both your legs and in your chest.

“HERE WE ARE. A FULL RINK TO OURSELVES. MAY I HAVE YOUR HAND?”

You placed it in his, flattered that he’d asked. He was getting really good with that.

“NOW THE ULTIMATE TRAINING SESSION WILL COMMENCE!”

Not the most romantic way to put it, but you were still all in. Papyrus led you out onto the ice carefully, concentrating and shifting his weight to counter your own so you wouldn’t fall. It was hard to maintain balance; your knees kept wobbling and you were a bad judge of where to lean. But he steadied you as best he could, both of you heading out further and further from the wall. Before you knew it, you were in the center of the ring, and you were able to stand up on your own with minimal support from him.

“WOWIE, YOU ARE DOING VERY WELL! ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE NOT TRIED THIS OUT BEFORE?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“I HAVE AN IDEA. LET’S PRACTICE THE DANCING!”

You thought back to the way he led you around the kitchen to the slow beat of the radio. Your palms started to sweat. “U-um, I mean…why?”

“WE WILL HAVE TO DO THIS AT UNDYNE’S WEDDING, BESTIE. THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF SLOW MUSIC AND A CROWDED DANCEFLOOR. IF YOU SIT OUT, I WILL HAVE FAILED YOU!”

“Oh, Paps, I don’t know,” you trailed off. “In private is one thing, but we’re in public, and I can fall so easily…”

“NONSENSE. THERE IS NO ONE ELSE HERE BUT SANS. AND HE IS TOO BUSY BEING A SPOILSPORT OVER AT THE SNACK BAR TO WATCH. THIS IS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU TO HONE YOUR SKILLS.”

“Promise you won’t let me fall?”

“OF COURSE.”

Right on cue, the music from the speakers switched up to something much more suited to the routine he had in mind. Papyrus took the lead.

You went in large circles around the rink, with you focused on him just as intently as he was on you. He wasn’t counting his steps. He wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing. He just glided along the ice as if it was second nature, twirling you in figure eights. It was much more graceful than you imagined it would be. He was gentle but sure of himself, his firm grip shifting from your hands to your waist. And despite knowing how heavy you were in comparison to him, he handled you like you were weightless and airy.

His brother must’ve torn away from the food after a while, because he ended up sitting on the wall and whistling when you rushed past him in a flurry of dazzling moves. At this point you were so attuned to what you were doing that you hadn’t even noticed him until you snuck a glance around Papyrus’ broad shoulders.

“SANS! COME JOIN US! AREN’T YOU THE LEAST BIT INTERESTED?”

“nah, i’m just gonna sit here and _chill._ ”

“YOU ARE SUCH A LAZYBONES!!! THERE IS NO NEED…TO GIVE US THE _COLD SHOULDER_! NYEH HEH HEH!!!”

That had him in stitches. Their laughter was so infectious that you followed suit.

Sans shrugged and eventually hopped down from his post. “welp. you _snow_ me too well, bro. i could go for a little spin.”

“WAIT SANS YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE THE PROPER SHOES!”

That didn’t stop him, because Sans wasn’t on his feet. He literally propelled himself from the wall on his stomach and started sliding toward you like a penguin.

“NOOOO!!! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!”

You couldn’t help it. You hugged Papyrus tight and laughed into his chest. He pushed on even though your back was to where you were headed. It didn’t even matter at this point. You were so happy that you could ignore every single negative thought that could’ve ruined this moment.

“GET BACK HERE!”

“see ya,” Sans echoed, whizzing past you. He switched positions so he had his chin resting in his hand, lying on his side with his eyes closed peacefully.

No matter how much Papyrus tried to catch up to him, he couldn’t. They must’ve been using magic, too, because eventually your dance partner slowed. He gazed down at you fondly and you met his gaze head-on, your heart pounding in your chest.

You wanted to tell him everything. For a second time. That this friendship thing meant a lot, but that it wasn’t where you wanted to be. You wanted to show him how much he meant. You wanted to be the one that brought that peaceful expression to his face every day.

Instead, you pulled back and wrinkled your nose. “Um, Paps, there’s something sticky on your shirt?”

“WHAT?” He stopped abruptly and held you in place with one hand. “WHERE IS IT?”

“Right here.” You dipped your finger in the substance. It was flecked with white…fur? “Is this…dog residue?”

“OH MY GOD, THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME! DON’T LOOK!!!!”

He reached back and grabbed onto something that squeaked in protest. It was Annoying Dog. The pup reared back and licked him all over his face in a series of slobbery kisses, Papyrus letting out high-pitched screams in response.

You lost it. Despite everything he asked you. It was hard not to. The dog scabbed at his face with tiny little paws, kicking and yipping as Papyrus tried to shove him away. It would not let up.

“I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!! I NEED TO COMPOSE MYSELF!” Papyrus cried, darting toward the exit. He was so concentrated on the pup that he hadn’t noticed that his legs had gone limp like spaghetti. He flailed every inch of the way, limbs flopping as the dog took this opportunity to latch onto his face.

Now it was just you. Alone.

“hey. mind if i cut in?”

You glanced down in surprise. “Seriously?”

“yeah. may not be as good as my bro, but i’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

That was enough to convince you, as lame as it was. With the height difference it was a bit awkward, but you found yourselves in a groove. You just held hands and skated around the ring, simple enough that you couldn’t mess this up. Sans must’ve grabbed a pair of skates at some point, and you wondered if he really changed his mind or if he was just waiting for the right moment.

“thanks for humoring him.”

“Of course. You know seeing him happy means just as much to me.”

You came to a slow halt near the back of the ring, far removed from the doors leading outside. Papyrus was still nowhere to be seen, and the guy running the place must’ve gone on break.

It was hard to look away from him. Especially when he had such an earnest expression on his face. This was who you’d fallen for, you realized, taking in every slope of his face. If someone told you five years ago that you would’ve found yourself attracted to a monster, you probably wouldn’t have believed them. But here you were. In probably the most romantic setting you’d ever been with him, a backdrop of a snowscape painted on the walls, a flickering disco ball and someone crooning on the speakers.

It didn’t help that he was gazing at you just as intently.

“Did you want to go with me to the wedding?” you blurted.

You regretted it as soon as you said it. It was stupid. Sans said all he wanted to do was serve drinks there and take candid photos of people embarrassing themselves. The last thing he would see himself doing was hanging out with you all night. In that lame, silly suit that you and Muffet convinced him to buy.

“hmm…i’ll have to check up on my other offers and get back to ya.”

Your stomach clenched. Other offers? Ugh, you shouldn’t have been surprised. Sans was pretty popular with humans and monsters alike. He could’ve mentioned the get-together to anyone in a casual conversation and gotten tons of interest. He was intelligent, hilarious and…damn, you thought he was handsome as hell. So. Really, it was your fault for waiting so long. Or thinking that he would up and agree when he was under the impression you were chasing after his brother.

“Oh. Sure, yeah, I understand. Keep your options open. I mean, there’s still a lot of time left for you to decide so I don’t want you to feel pressured about anything.” This was so damn embarrassing. You should’ve just kept your mouth shut.

Sans’s grin widened and he closed his eyes, breaking into hearty chuckles. “aw man, your _face_. didja really think i was serious _?_ ”

You released him and started to move away, the tips of your ears burning. “Never mind! I’ll just go alone!”

“no, wait,” he laughed. He skated after you, the sharp metal grinding on your ears just as much as the ice around you. “couldn’t resist, i’m sorry!”

“Ugh, stop! I’m leaving!”

“c’mon, don’t leave me out here on my own.”

He ended up in front of you in the blink of an eye. You pouted. Using his magic? You fucking knew it. You refused to meet his eyes, biting your lip just hard enough to fight back frustrated tears. Okay, you were overreacting. But if he was going to reject you, then you would be zero for two when it came to expressing yourself to the skelebros. Papyrus already friendzoned you at the carnival, and now this? This was not where you expected to be after so many nights of reading into them.

“You could just let me down easy instead of making fun of me!” You shot at him. “I’m tired of always being the butt of the joke!”

He put his hands in his pockets, amusement ebbing away from his face. It was replaced with concern. “listen, i think you’re misunderstanding me. i was just messing with you. i _wanna_ go with you.”

That….was not what you expected. At all.

You stood there for a few seconds in pure, awkward, mortifying silence.

Oh. So when he said he was joking, it wasn’t…it wasn’t about giving you a chance. It was about the other people that he had interested.

“i mean…if you still wanna.”

“Yes. I do!” You weren’t sure how to handle this information, not with the complete one-eighty of the situation. “Do you?”

“i already said that i did, but if ya need to hear it again…” His pupils drifted off to the side. “yeah. it’ll be fun.”

“Are you sure?”

“what do i gotta do to prove it? spit pact?”

“Ew, gross! No. I just…I don’t know. I wasn’t prepared for this.”

Sans shrugged. “that makes two of us. guess i should’ve been the one to make the move. but you know me…putting effort into anything is not my idea of a good time.”

“Well, maybe you can bend that rule just for a night. With…um, me.”

He skated backwards, away from you, a wink already settled on his smug features. “we’ll see how it goes. that dress of yours better live up to the hype.”

You chased after him, trying not to fall flat on your face. He was such a jerk.

Papyrus came back and finally scraped away all of the residue he could find. He said it was one of the reasons why he always brought his garment cleaning kit with him; that and the strange stains that ended up on his guard uniform when he was on duty with Toriel. You reassured him that you were just glad he managed to recover, to which he replied that that experience was so harrowing it would haunt him until the end of his days.

“I CAN’T WAIT UNTIL UNDYNE’S APPOINTMENT WITH MUFFET FOR HER FITTING.”

“Me, too. It was really nice there.” You tried not to think about the fifty bucks she charged for the macaroons she handed you on the way out. She knew you would take them and put it on your bill before you were even out the door. “I think Alphys said hers is next month sometime?”

“WOWIE!!! I WANT TO GO TO THAT ONE, TOO.”

“Sure, it’ll be fun. I’ll let her know.”

You put your skates on the counter and the guy at the front desk took them back. He gave you your choice of a sticker sheet for visiting the place. Papyrus picked up one with happy tomatoes, Sans had one filled with tiny dogs (you just knew he was going to stick them on his brother’s clothes during the week), and you snatched up a series of multi-colored hearts.

All in all, it was a good day.

“OH. I WILL BE RIGHT BACK, I FORGOT TO THANK HIM FOR THE STICKERS.” Papyrus rushed back inside.

You and Sans decided not to tell him about the Annoying Dog still clinging to his back, exchanging looks and laughter bubbling in your throats.

“hey. about the wedding.”

“Hmm?”

He scratched the back of his skull. “so. my bro is gonna wanna take you, too.”

Uh-oh. The conversation you’d been dreading. “Oh. Um…so you changed your mind?”

Sans was a good older brother. If giving up your fun time meant that Papyrus got to go with you instead, he would do it in a heartbeat. Still. As selfish as it was, you’d really hoped that maybe you could just push those complicated feelings aside and have you focus on the skeleton that actually expressed some tiny amount of interest in you.

He scoffed. “no. but he’s gonna wanna take you.”

“You said that. So you’re going to step out and let him take me as his date instead. That’s what you’re telling me.”

Sans shot you a strange look, shifting his weight. “am i not sayin’ this right? paps. is gonna ask you. and i still want to go with ya.”

“Riiiiight. I get it. You want to, but you’re gonna be the bigger person and let him have his way.”

“are all humans this complicated? no. we’re going together. you n’ me. and you n’ my bro.”

You couldn’t believe this. “Wait…so I’d be with both of you?”

“yeah. you wanna go with him, right?”

“Yes? I do, but then…we wouldn’t be a couple?”

“well, you two would be _a couple_ of dorks. but together? i’ll make sure we’re _très cool_.”

Papyrus came back with a balloon on top of his stickers. “YOU TWO ARE STILL HERE? WE NEED TO MAKE SURE WE MAKE IT BACK TO THE CAR BEFORE OUR METER RUNS OUT!!! DOUBLE TIME IT!”

Sans acted like nothing happened, chatting with his brother and dropping hints about the dog. You were so far gone in playing the words over and over in your head that you hadn’t even noticed that they were waiting for you to get in.

As you pulled away from the shopping district, you felt a pang of both excitement and absolute terror.

The three of you?

**Author's Note:**

>  **question of the day** : do you own any official undertale merch?
> 
> i'm proud of you, reader. way to take the plunge. second time's the charm!
> 
> as always, **comments are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
